


Minor Meltdowns

by Vampedvixen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Depression, Gen, Season Finale, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampedvixen/pseuds/Vampedvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a little emotional reading the season finale script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Meltdowns

**Author's Note:**

> "As an actor and as a fan of 'Supernatural,' when I read the script I cried," Padalecki says. "That sounds cheesy, but literally I read the script and was like, 'It's getting a little dusty in here!' Made sure no one was looking."

“This is Jensen Ackles. Leave a message at the beep.”

“Jensen,” Jared paced his living room in frantic lines, brushing away tears and feeling stupid all the while. It was just a tv show-- okay, so it was their life's work and it meant a great deal to the both of them-- but no, it was fictional characters in a script, but every time one of those damn writers did something like this he felt it in his gut. They enjoyed making Sam and Dean hurt so bad. Those sick, twisted perverted fucks. “Listen, I know I already left like a million other messages, but when you're done reading the season finale script could you please call me--”

“Hello?” Jensen's voice answered the phone finally, cutting off Jared's message. “What's up, Sasquash?”

Jared stopped pacing, breathing out a sigh and plopped down on the couch in his home office. He didn't know what to say now because he suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Jensen was okay, he was okay, he was still there and his psuedo-brother wasn't going anywhere. “Jensen, did you-- did you read the season finale script yet?”

“The one you've been calling me about every couple of minutes for the past three hours?”

“You got my messages?” Jared frowned. He could tell the other man was enjoying his worry just a bit too much. If he was there in front of him now, all the things he would do. Jared idly thought about driving over to his best friend's house and giving him a mouthful. “Why didn't you pick up?”

“Sometimes it's nice to know you care so much about me.” Jensen laughed. He was definitely enjoying this a bit too much for Jared's liking, but no, it was fine. Now he knew he cared. Whatever. It's not like they didn't already know that before. Then Jensen's tone took on a more serious tone, “You okay over there, little brother?”

Jared smiled. Even if they weren't blood the show they worked on was always talking about how that doesn't make family. Ten years spent working together, growing together, watching each other get married and have families, they were as close as any other brothers could be by now. “I guess, I just... the script says you die. I don't know, it just hurt, you know. And then you wouldn't answer the damn phone. How am I supposed to feel?”

“You do know it's not real, right?” Jensen joked. “Or should I start calling you Sammy now?”

Jared rolled his eyes, “Of course it's not real, Jensen. I'm not a fangirl. I know that.”

“Then what's the problem?”

Things like this never seemed to bother him, but Jensen wasn't filled with the same kind of anxiety and depression Jared fought against all the time. Jensen let things rolls off his shoulders and he went on with life. He didn't keep picturing Jared ending up in a hell dimension or ripped open by hell-beasts. Jared envied him for that, but it was still in his nature to hurt over the simplest of things. He hated these types of meltdowns but Jensen joking about it did at least lighten the mood. “I just--”

“I'm not going to hell, Jared. I'm not losing my soul.” Jensen told him seriously. “I'm okay. I'm gonna be around to bother you and Misha for the rest of eternity. You don't have to worry about anything, trust me.”

“I know.” Jared let out a breath. “I know. Things like this really make me realize how much I--”

“No. Stop right there.” Jensen laughed. “No mushy stuff.”

It was Jared's turn to tease him now, and he did so by turning the mush on overdrive. “But I love you, Jensen. I really really really--”

“Okay. Stop. Stop! I get it.” They both ended up laughing, but then Jensen cut in again. “You want to come over and shoot some pool and prove that I'm still alive and kicking? Would that make you feel better, Jared? I'll even let you win a few rounds--”

“Only so you can hustle me when we start really betting?” Jared finished for him. Though it did actually seem like a great way to spend the night, as long as he didn't lose _too_ much money. “Yeah. I-- I think I would like that. Oh, and Jensen?”

“Yes?”

“If anything ever happened to you, I would go to hell to bring you back. I don't care if we're not really hunters or if I would totally suck at kicking demon ass--”

“What are you talking about? You're a decent fighter. Kicked Mark's ass last time you were both drunk.”

“I'm trying to be serious here.” Jared shook his head. Jensen always tried to avoid the serious shit with jokes and comments. He paused and then began again. “But if you did ever get killed, I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you. And I would move heaven and hell trying to get you back.”

“I'd do the same for you, Jared. You know that.”

“I do.” Jared nodded, grabbing his car keys from his desk. It was time to go shoot some pool and maybe convince Jensen to play some poker with him, at least that was a game he didn't totally suck at. “Oh, and one more thing?”

“What?”

“Can I have a hug?” Jared made a little pouty face that he was sure Jensen could at least hear in his voice. He shuffled his feet, sure that he looked like a child right then and there instead of the six-foot-four man that he was. “When I get there? Just to know that you're okay?”

“Anything for you, Sasquatch.”

“Okay, I'll be there in ten.”

“I'll rack the balls.” Jensen told him and they both hung up.

Jared grabbed his coat. Even though it was spring, Vancouver was still rather chilly on nights like today. As he left his house and kissed Genevieve goodbye, he thought of how lucky he was to be living in this universe, with his beautiful wife, jerkass but awesome best friend and his adorable children. He paused as he looked in the mirror in the hallway leading to the door. He saw Sammy for a second there, hurting but still continuing the fight, right about to lose his brother and he shook his head. Quietly, he told his reflection, “I'm sorry, man. I'm not sure how I was the one who lucked out but I'm sure the writers have a way to bring him home again. There's always next season. See you in September.”

.End.


End file.
